One well known way to increase the performance of hard disk drives is to increase the areal data storage density of the magnetic hard disk. This can be accomplished by reducing the written data track width, such that more tracks per inch can be written on the disk. To read data from a disk with a reduced track width, it is also necessary to develop sufficiently narrow read head components, such that unwanted magnetic field interference from adjacent data tracks is substantially eliminated.
The standard prior art read head elements include a plurality of thin film layers that are deposited and fabricated to produce a GMR read head, as is known to those skilled in the art. Significantly, where the width of the thin film layers that comprise the GMR read head is reduced below certain values, the magnetic properties of the layers are substantially compromised. To overcome this problem, GMR read heads have been developed in which the thin film layers have an ample width and the electrical leads are overlaid on top of portions of the thin film layers. This lead overlaid configuration has the effect of creating an active read head region having a width that is less than the entire width of the deposited layers, such that the magnetic properties of the thin film layers can be preserved. Thus, in the lead overlaid GMR read heads of the prior art, active magnetic layer portions exist between the electrical leads and passive magnetic layer portions exist beneath the electrical leads.
A problem that has been recognized with regard to such prior art lead overlaid read heads is that the passive region of the magnetic layers of the read head, and particularly the free magnetic layer, is not entirely passive. That is, external magnetic fields, such as from adjacent data tracks, create magnetic field fluctuation and noise within the passive regions of the free magnetic layer beneath the electrical leads. Thus, noise and side reading effects continue to be a problem with lead overlaid GMR read heads.
Further, prior art heads have hard bias material on either side of the sensor to exert magnetic force on the free layer to magnetically stabilize the free layer. The problem is that hard bias layers are very thick, and as track sizes shrink, sensors must get smaller. When the track width becomes very narrow, the hard bias layers make the free layer very insensitive and thus less effective. What is needed is a way to create a sensor with a narrow track width, yet with a free layer that is very sensitive